


噬身之人09-补档

by shark_pond



Category: overwatch
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:36:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17135063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 补档，全文见lof可见lof合集。





	噬身之人09-补档

09

国王大道发生的事情让每个人都措手不及。英国政府忙的焦头烂额，各地的孟达塔拥护者都聚集在唐宁街静坐示威，他们不说话不动弹，警察也不敢动手驱散。在整个世界都为孟达塔的遇刺身亡震惊的同时，安吉拉等人更为关心的是莉娜的状况。  
源氏和莱耶斯第一时间就赶到伦敦。莉娜在国王大道公立医院进行了基本治疗后，就转移到布朗普顿，她还没脱离危险。时间加速器很快就自行恢复正常，勉强为她争取了些活命的本钱。源氏在医院外面和禅雅塔汇合，禅雅塔看上去也不像很好的样子。  
简直是一团糟。  
莱耶斯坐在发热科外面的塑料椅上，心不在焉地抠椅子侧边的结合缝。源氏和禅雅塔在墙角说话。不一会儿，他们走过来，和莱耶斯一起离开。  
他们不能去看莉娜，可能会暴露身份。源氏用雅典娜的“小玩意儿”黑进医院的后台，把莉娜的病历拷贝一份传给安吉拉，安吉拉看过说没什么太大的问题。万幸莉娜后背落地，颈椎和大脑没有受到过多损伤，还在重生室能够治疗的范围内，只是接下来的三四个月，她都没法好好活动。三人在医院待了一会儿，算看望过莉娜了，就结伴往外走。医院的入口都安插了便衣警卫，他们不时走到僻静地方，向上级汇报周边情况。  
禅雅塔没去参加孟达塔的“遗体告别仪式”，他知道，孟达塔的思维已经脱离了躯壳的束缚，与智瞳合二为一。每当他运用智瞳赠与的能力时，都能感受到孟达塔的存在——和所有逝去的、重回智瞳怀抱的智械的存在。  
他们最后没回瑞士。源氏和禅雅塔没什么正经事做，就跟着莱耶斯晃荡，莱耶斯要去直布罗陀找温斯顿，于是结伴同行。上次莱耶斯落在那儿的深潜衣上有残留的毛发和汗渍，温斯顿全部提取出来，预备拿给安吉拉，让她分析。深潜衣的型号完全无证可寻，只能检测出用的是最先进的复合材料；三件深潜衣尺码一致，或者说是量身定做。水肺没什么线索，干干净净的，半个指纹都没有。  
当晚，三人住下，又都睡不着觉，就去训练场进行模拟训练。接入雅典娜的系统后，他们选择随机模式；场景十分尴尬地变成宵禁时期的国王大道，他们站在作战指挥中心的二层铁架上，从铁丝网往外看，正巧能看到钟塔。  
“接入模拟对战程序的成员请注意，检测到偏少的人数，过载离线功能强制开启。”雅典娜的声音冷淡严肃，似乎为了让进入模拟对战的人更容易融入紧张氛围，几乎完全抛弃了她“性格”里温柔和善的部分。她将警告重复三次后，开始读秒。“三十秒后，战斗开始。”  
莱耶斯觉得浑身难受，在铁架平台上晃来晃去。开始之前，他就该先把系统设定好，别到这儿，当然也不能去花村——简直了，守望先锋战斗过的地方那么多，有代表性的高难度任务也那么多，怎么偏偏就是国王大道？不论放到现在还是放到孟达塔没死的时候，国王大道对智械而言，都不是什么好地方。现在的场景取自智械战争中期某场突袭战。那时候，通往熔炼区域的道路被智械把持，人类军队要趁夜将一枚伪装过的EMP炸弹运送到熔炼区中心引爆，然后把失去行动能力的智械全部丢进下方的钢水湖中。——孟达塔说的“无数智械葬身于此”，就是源自这次行动。行动最后理所当然成功了，代价就是6条突击队员的性命，和后来与智械在此地战斗的无数人的性命。  
“你的心情焦躁不安，加布里埃尔。”禅雅塔幽默道，“别害怕，智械不会成为鬼魂。”他抬手，一团源自智瞳稳定和谐那部分的光笼罩在莱耶斯的头顶，给他传达欢愉、轻松和快乐。  
莱耶斯笑了笑，觉得好受点儿了，也不知道是因为禅雅塔的话，还是因为那团光球。  
“十秒。”雅典娜继续倒数，声音愈发冰冷。  
源氏从地上站起来，方才他在打坐；例行打坐，开战前整理思绪，是他很喜欢做的事情。他手腕一抖，三枚手里剑从指缝间咔啷弹出。  
“五。”  
莱耶斯往门侧一闪，背贴墙站着，两手抓住霰弹枪柄。不是他习惯用的两把地狱火，少了点金属装饰，分量不太足，好在霰弹枪不看准头，些微的重量变化不至于影响杀伤力。禅雅塔将光团转移到源氏身上，机械忍者点头，三人已经有了默契。  
“战斗开始！”  
蒙着铁丝网的门缓缓移开。源氏从缝隙中一闪而过，身上的绿色呼吸灯在空中画出一道耀眼的虹霓。莱耶斯闭上眼睛，雾化转移到对面建筑的楼顶，禅雅塔原地不动，静待指示。莱耶斯占据高点，可以轻易看到下方的情况。按照之前的任务实际，装载炸弹的车子应该在车库里，他们必须先进入车库。车库附近有雅典娜设定的敌人，谢天谢地不是智械，而让莱耶斯想骂天骂地的是雅典娜调取了守望先锋成员的战斗存档。  
“看到了吗，莱耶斯先生？”源氏问道，“是莱因哈特先生。还有——噢！是林德霍姆先生！”他轻叱一声，反手握住肋差，龙神之力流泻而出，环绕着他的身体，将炮台射来的子弹悉数弹回。AI托比昂咒骂一声，举着锤子跑了，只剩下地上一堆金属碎片，勉强能看出来炮台管子的模样。  
“有几个？在哪儿？”莱耶斯看见安吉拉，她静静地站在车库二层平台，握着天使之杖，杖端闪烁蓝色光芒。在他视线盲区一定还有另一个人。  
源氏顺着墙壁攀上高楼，壁虎一样紧紧趴在上头。“我看到了齐格勒医生，也许她正在用光束强化艾玛莉女士。”他不无幽默地说，“会让艾玛莉女士的催眠针效用加倍吗？”  
“也许吧。”莱耶斯跳下高楼，落地瞬间雾化，自阴影中穿过，在两栋建筑物之间的夹缝中现形。这个位置可以有效躲避狙击手，他可不想一落地就被爆头而死。“禅雅塔，你可以过来了。”  
源氏在建筑之间几个跳跃，穿过狭小的通风窗，顺着管道下到室内。他得从里头打开车库大门，否则一切都是白搭。里头会有2到4个敌人，只是不清楚雅典娜会将谁设置成敌对。他希望千万不要是温斯顿，也不要是周美灵，这两个人对战起来，可真是太讨厌了。  
莱耶斯负责清理外围。对着身穿复古狮心盔甲的莱因哈特，他实在有些发憷，若是从前的加布里埃尔，恐怕很难灵活躲开他的锤子，不过现在不同了。莱因哈特横冲直撞的长柄巨锤对烟雾而言毫无作用，莱耶斯总能绕过他的攻击，到他背后来上几枪。如此往复，结实的盔甲也破烂不堪，光盾能量耗尽。系统判定莱因哈特受到的伤害已经致死，于是AI大叫一声，倒在地上。  
莱耶斯笑起来。这场结束，他会问雅典娜要录像，到时候能和莱因哈特见面，就放给他看。——只是他还没笑一会儿，从拐角的拱形通道那儿传来枪声。脉冲步枪独特的声音，四发、四发、四发，每次都是四发，极为短暂的停顿之后继续。  
是杰克•莫里森。  
莱耶斯闪身，躲在电话亭后。  
杰克•莫里森可不好对付。无论是真人还是拥有他的战斗模式的AI，而且，莱耶斯和他对上，没有什么明显优势。以前如此，现在也是如此。莫里森没有直冲到开阔地带，他和莱耶斯做出同样的选择：躲在建筑后面。  
时间一分一秒过去，禅雅塔停在公共汽车管理室的小房子内，必要时他会走出去，用自己智械的身份迷惑附近的守卫，但这很危险，他很可能因为古怪的着装招致直接攻击。  
“莱耶斯先生，外头可以了吗？”源氏喘着气问，“我已经抵达车库。”  
莱耶斯没说话，源氏那边也遇到了麻烦。就在莱耶斯和莫里森对峙的同时，他和杰西•麦克雷的AI碰个正面。感觉到转弯处有人的源氏第一时间利用龙神之力保护自己，反弹子弹，而麦克雷在掷出闪光弹后一个后滚翻，躲开攻击范围。装有荧光物质的小瓶子被弹到墙壁上，爆出一地炽白的液体。源氏弓身后退，手里剑已瞄准麦克雷那顶簇新的帽子；这个麦克雷还很年轻，大概只有二十来岁，可能正是他和源氏结伴出过任务的那两年。牛仔帽是新的，上头的金属配饰在室内灯光下闪着锋利的光芒。麦克雷的轮廓镀上一层淡淡的蓝色光芒，应该是安吉拉……源氏没有十足的把握，尽管对战程序里的AI的攻击套路很容易摸清，但麦克雷的子弹也不是看着好玩儿的。他左手搭在腰间的肋差柄上，估算两人之间的距离。他要么先干掉麦克雷，要么先干掉安吉拉，还不能使用龙一文字，楼上还有一个人……会是谁呢？雅典娜会配置最佳队伍，既然要防守，一定还有一个狙击手，或者是能够进行远程攻击，对他们产生威胁的人。源氏在和麦克雷对峙的同时，也仔细聆听楼上的脚步声，很轻，没什么规律，有金属和木地板碰撞的声音。源氏想不出来原本的守望先锋成员中，还有谁是这样。  
禅雅塔疑惑地抬起头。  
他是智械，对程序的感知比莱耶斯和源氏都要敏感。雅典娜的对战系统可以给莱耶斯几近完美的真实感，但给他的却像是人类吃了小蘑菇带来的些微迷幻感。这会儿，迷幻感加强了，也就是说，这个程序在“波动”。  
“源氏？”他低声问道，“莱耶斯先生？”  
源氏很快答道：“师父，我在。”  
莱耶斯没有回答。他的通讯器仿佛被弃置一旁，只有沙沙的白噪音。  
禅雅塔再次呼叫莱耶斯，仍旧没有回应。他感觉到威胁，又不到危险的程度。  
“源氏，方才莱耶斯先生在哪里？”  
源氏慢慢往后退，麦克雷始终用枪口对准他，不过AI的局限性也就在此，只要源氏不靠近，他就不会做出动作，源氏可以放心大胆地撤离。  
“莱耶斯先生刚才在外面。”源氏说，“他怎么忽然离线了？”  
“我不知道。”禅雅塔说，“我感觉不到他。”  
源氏顺着楼梯上到二层，躲在树木和滴水兽装饰的后面，下方什么人也没有，车库外的警戒灯仍旧是红色。  
“莱耶斯先生？”源氏低声道，“请问您在哪儿？”  
莱耶斯没有回答。  
源氏也觉得不好，他改为询问雅典娜。“雅典娜，请为我提供莱耶斯先生的大致坐标，标记在视觉地图上。”  
“正在为您检索，目标：加布里埃尔•莱耶斯。”雅典娜冰冷道，“检索失败，目标已离线。请输入新的检索目标，或结束本次检索。”  
源氏怔了一下。莱耶斯的虚拟通讯器在线——他不可能离线，虚拟通讯器和账号是绑定的。禅雅塔也听到了雅典娜的语音。  
“源氏，我想，我们出了点问题。”  
源氏应声道：“是的……我想是的，但莱耶斯先生会去哪里？”  
禅雅塔肯定道：“他还在这个程序中。”禅雅塔能感知到莱耶斯仍旧“存在”，只是隔着雾气一般，“我想他还是安全的。”  
“希望如此。”源氏抽出龙一文字。既然莱耶斯不在，这就是场二对五的战斗。托比昂已经被他“杀死”，还有麦克雷、安吉拉、莱因哈特，还有一位不知名的成员。  
就在源氏和禅雅塔为莱耶斯担忧的同时，他咒骂一声，将通讯器按钮戳了十几次。没人回应，始终没人回应，好像源氏和禅雅塔说好了不开口。他本以为是程序错误，呼叫雅典娜修正时，才发现雅典娜并不在这儿。  
“您已进入突击模式。”另一个截然不同的女声响起来，很熟悉，有种刻意模仿出来的机械感。“突击模式将在20分钟后结束，还有20分钟。在线成员1名，对战AI，1名。痛觉指数1，伤害指数0.1，愈合指数10。”  
莱耶斯听着这些指数，差点骂出声。如果是温斯顿的恶作剧，那就太过分了，等他出去，一定要好好揍高血脂的猩猩一顿。  
“雅典娜？离线！我要离线！”  
“指令错误，请输入正确指令。”女声又道。  
“雅典娜？！”  
“指令错误。”  
“我有管理员权限！”  
“指令错误。”  
莱耶斯啐一口，拿着枪大大咧咧的出去。不就是一个对战AI吗？搞定就是了。深夜的国王大道光线很弱，还下着雨，寒意十足。莱耶斯穿过拱门，经过店面，一个敌人也没有遇到。他很快就要到熔炼区域内部了，还是没有遇到任何人。源氏跟禅雅塔一点踪迹都没有。这时，女声读秒：“还有15分钟。”  
他有些放松，搞不好温斯顿就是想吓唬他——  
三发飞弹从他背后直冲过来，莱耶斯毫无躲避的余地，被飞弹巨大的冲力带得前扑在铁制地板上。痛觉指数设置为1，是和现实受伤完全等同的感觉，他还在疼痛的时候，脉冲子弹又紧跟上来！四发——四发——四发！每四发一个停顿……是莫里森！  
莱耶斯简直是连滚带爬，跳上旁边的高台后躲在沙袋后方。莫里森厚底军靴的声音很明显，他在犹豫……这可不像弱智AI会干的事情！  
“还有十分钟。”女声继续倒数。  
莱耶斯隔着沙袋观察莫里森：蓝色的指挥官制服，白发，脸上两道伤疤正在出血……出血？  
雨越来越大，伤口流出的血液被水冲到莫里森身上，蓝色的长风衣前襟湿了一大片红色。莱耶斯看到那两道伤疤非常整齐，像是刻意割开的，用手术刀…或者别的什么锋利的东西。  
这不对！  
雅典娜储存的战斗数据已经很久没有更新过了，而且她根本不会用莫里森脸上带伤的模型！  
这他妈是怎么回事？  
“还有五分钟。”  
黑影把耳机扯到一边，问黑百合：“你这又是干什么？我帮你杀了人——”  
“你没杀她。”黑百合说，“她会活下来的，她一向容易交好运。”  
“没杀死和没杀不是一个意思！”黑影烦躁道，“你又为什么要我黑进这个系统……”  
“雅典娜，我很惊讶你可以黑进去。”  
“很困难，但也不是没办法。”黑影道，“回答我，你什么意思？”  
“没什么意思。”黑百合摊手，她变戏法一样不知从哪儿摸出一枚钥匙，“对了，做完这个活儿，我得跟你说，你可以走了。”  
“什么？”  
“走，彻底离开，”黑百合说，“你听不懂英语？那我换西班牙语说。——顺便，钥匙是开床下的箱子的，里头有现金，不连号，够你花一段时间。”  
“…你这么好心？”  
“我当然也想要个能黑大门、黑保险柜的人，可是你太危险了。”黑百合说，“我想你恐怕没注意到，一路上我替你解决了多少个……”她两手在空气中勾出一个不存在的眼睛纹样，“嗯？看来有人消失得不够彻底啊？”  
黑影背后一冷。  
“行了，谢谢你帮我这么多，虽然你什么也没帮上。”  
“……黑爪让你……这么做？”  
黑百合听到天大的笑话一般挑起一边眉毛。“黑爪！你真是懂了皮毛，就说起全部，我在黑爪里头，说话还有点儿分量。至于你？他们才不管我找谁当帮手，只要我能顺利完成任务。”  
“……你出于自愿帮助我？”  
“不然呢？”  
“为什么？”  
“不想告诉你。”黑百合说，“但你可以自己寻找原因。我怎么又要跟你重复这句，‘别让我告诉你太多’。”她用冰凉的指头点了下黑影的额头，坐回床上，开始保养枪支。  
“别让你告诉我太多……”黑影默念了几下，差点儿跳起来。  
——那不就是“你可以自己去找”的意思！  
像是为了印证她的话，黑百合把自己的通讯器解下，放在桌上，放在显眼的位置，继续低头清洁枪柄。黑影悄悄伸出左手，几条亮紫色光线闪烁之后，黑百合的通讯器完全向她打开。她可不信黑百合看不见，但黑百合就是“没注意”，黑影咧嘴，无声地笑了。  
“看来，有人不蠢。”黑百合轻笑，给“某人”下论断。  
黑影尝试之后，没有立刻从黑百合的通讯器回溯到黑爪总部数据库。她转头继续对着笔记本屏幕，上头的倒计时已经到4秒，双色地图开始闪动雪花噪点。黑影很快就要失去对这个程序的控制了，她不想立刻断开和雅典娜的链接，她对禅雅塔很感兴趣，资料显示，他是死去的孟达塔的“兄弟”。  
然而此时，就在地图闪烁噪点的时候，被黑影标记为“死神”的那个三角标志上闪出雅典娜那边的标记。尽管只出现了两次，黑影还是看清了。  
那是“加布里埃尔•莱耶斯（管理员权限2）”。


End file.
